Jenna Middleton
Jenna Middleton is a senior (Grade 12) at Degrassi. She just got back her son Tyson from K.C. is now raising him with her boyfriend, Jake Martin. She is best friends with Clare Edwards, Alli Bhandari, and Maya Matlin. She is the captain of the Power Squad. ' ' 'Character History' Season 13 She is first seen in''' I`m All In, she and Jake go on a Triple date with Dave, Alli, Clare, and Adam and see`s Fitz beat up Adam. She looked shocked. In I Gotta Good Feeling (1), Jenna gies to visit Jake at his shop, but shes he is upset. She later finds out from him that his store had been robbed. They track down clues to find out Fitz took it as revenge from the fight yesterday. They go to the Dot, and find out he didnt take. Jake soon realized that they were dealing with a real criminal, and called the cops. In I Gotta Good Feeling Part 2, They are being asked questions by Mr. Turner and they say that they were on a date and when we came back the wood and money was gone. Then Fitz comes in and say`s he thinks he knows who it is they say who and then the scene ends. They go to a bad strret near the street Anson was killed he say`s that his brother stole the stuff and Jack admits it and say`s he didnt mean it then Mr. Turner comes and she asks what is going to happen now and Jack is taken into a police car and is taken away while her, Fitz, and Jake follow them in another police car. In It`s Our Genaration, She gets off the bus and see`s Maya. They greet eachother and ask how there summer was even though they talked all summer. They went to go say hi to Winnie Oh when Issabella Jones waves, they wave back. When they get to the music room they see Issabella in there with Ms. Oh. Winnie suggest that Issabella joins there band, Jenna thinks that niners arent that good but then she say`s except for Maya. Maya convinces Jenna to let her try out. Jenna and Maya walk in to find Issabella setting up, Issabella sings A Year Without Rain by Selena Gomez. Jenna and Maya are impressed and let her in, they shake on it. In It`s Our Genaration 2, She comforts Jake Martin about his wood. They get into a fight about Tyson Middleton which leads to there breakup. She goes to Clare`s house and tell`s Bianca that having a baby is torture then she leaves crying. See Shake it Like a Pom Pom, She does the Power Squad tryouts and calls out the new cheerleaders. In Somebody To Love 1, She declines Jake Martin about getting back together until he comes with a bunch of baby toys they get back together at the end of the episode. She is still unknown about K.C. Guthrie coming back at the end of this episode. '''Relationships *Jake Martin **Start up: Season 11.5 **Breakup: Season 11.5 ***Reason: Clare found out and didn`t like it so Jake ended it *'Second Relationship' **Start up: Season 12 **Break up: It`s Our Genaration 2 *'Third Relationship' **Start up: Somebody To Love 1 'Friendships' Students at Degrassi Dave Turner, 2009-present, Friend Clare Edwards, 2009-present, Close friend Connor Deslauriers, 2011-present, Aquaintence Alli Bhandari, 2009-present, Close friend Adam Torres, 2011-present, Friend Kaitlyn Nash, 2009-present, Friend Maya Matlin, 2011-present, Close friend 'Trivia' *She is the only character to be in the first 6 episodes Category:Characters